


There are Stairs for A Reason

by duhnisetriestowrite



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhnisetriestowrite/pseuds/duhnisetriestowrite
Summary: 5+1. Five people who (literally) swung by Felicity Smoak's apartment through her balcony and got beat up for it, and the one time someone actually used the stairs.In which Sara and Felicity are best friends and living in New York.Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read and review!





	There are Stairs for A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first shot at writing. I hope you enjoy and comment. This was inspired by Ellabee15 's work "Devil obscured by Smoak" You should definitely read it, and his/her other work. Pretty much Felicity (who is Tony Stark's daughter) was tired of Starling and moved to NYC

Felicity felt good for herself, leaving Starling was the right decision. She had a good job at Stark industries working with her father, Tony Stark. She was away from all the craziness of Starling. Although she wasn’t sure if her father’s insanity with the added bonus of the Avengers was any better. She was happy here though, living in New York, she had everything she needed. Her dad with his company, her mom who loves to visit the city, her boyfriend Matt, lawyer by day vigilante by night, and her best friend/sister Sara, doing whatever it was Sara did. 

Felicity had had enough of Starling. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Starling it had all just gotten too much. Too much of the killings, and the terrorism, too much of Oliver. 

New York was a fresh start, not just for her but for Sara as well. She was getting tired of the whole time traveling, mystic routine. 

They decided to take the plunge, both leaving their old lives to start anew, living together in New york. 

 

It was late, a long night, Matt thought. It wasn’t anything he couldn't handle, a few petty criminals. Still, fighting them and delving justice all night was exhausting. Sure he had found some thill in catching them, but right now all he wanted to do was see his loving girlfriend Felicity Smoak- Stark. 

She had given her new New York address to him earlier that day. He started trotting along the streets of New York headed to Felicity’s place. He didn’t bother stopping by his apartment to change. It was easier to leap around in his suit rather than a suit. Plus if he had changed he would have to sell the whole blind man walking act, which would definitely take twice as much longer to get to felicity’s place. 

When he got to her building he noted her balcony was right there, it would be so much easier to scale the walls than walk up the flights stairs. Plus it would be a little conspicuous seeing Daredevil walking up the stairs of an apartment complex ‘Really’ he thought, ‘who makes an apartment complex without elevators?

As he slowly opened the sliding door, he sensed a knife coming at him and was able to catch it right before it him straight in the head.

“Shit” Matt murmured under his breath, ‘whoever this was no amateur’ he thought 

Felicity- he sensed around, she was on the room on the right. He could hear her heartbeat and calm breathing, she was fine she was asleep. 

Focus Matt. He thought to himself himself Okay, judging from the feel of the ground the assailant was small barely had any weight, he smelled lavender shampoo. Most likely female. 

The other assailant noticed him turned his head towards Felicity and quickly lunged towards her room

“No no no no” he ran as fast as he could trying to block their path in fear that whoever that was, was trying to get to Felicity. 

She got there before him blocking the door. “Look freak, I don’t know what you want or who sent you, but you’re going to have go through me first” She said simultaneously throwing punches and knives at him.

Definitely Female Matt was able to block and dodge all of them and finding a moment of weakness he was able to attack the girl and pin her down causing a loud thud.

Felicity woke up to the loud crash, turning the light switch on “What the hell” Felicity murmured 

There she saw Matt in hist full daredevil costume with Sara pinned down. Matt ready to throw another punch. 

“Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed “Matt stop, don’t hurt Sara!” 

“Felicity go back to your room where you’re safe it’s fine, I have it handled!”

“Lis, you know who this psycho is?” Sara asked still below Matt struggling to get out

“ Uh yeah. This is Daredevil, and that’s Sara she’s my sister ” Felicity motioned to Sara forgetting that Matt couldn’t see, she figured he got the point though. “So umm if you could get off her that would be awesome”

“Daredevil? You mean the devil of hell’s kitchen, the dude who dresses in black? How do you know him?”

“Uhmm” Felicity bit the bottom of her lip “I’m kinda dating him...” She squeaked.

“Wait What?” Sara turned to Felicity “ You said you’re boyfriend was a lawyer, who’s blind… “ The puzzle pieces slowly clicking in Sara’s head “Wait… you’re him! Blind lawyer Matt Murdock is Daredevil. Huh, totally did not expect that. I like your new suit, better than the black.” 

“Lis, you can’t just go around revealing my identity to everyone” He said kissing her forehead. A wave of relief hitting him knowing that he was attacked in attempt to protect Felicity not actually hurt her. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“ Well step-sister...kinda” Felicity had just gotten into the habit of calling Sara her sister after Quinten and Donna got married. “Hey mister, she figured it out herself.” Felicity said, nudging Matt but also snuggling closer next time.” Next time don’t attack her okay?”

“In his defense i did attack him first” Sara said trying to help him out ‘funny she thought, the devil of hell’s kitchen putty in the hands of Felicity.’

“Mmm tired” Felicity slurred “ We can talk more about this tomorrow. C’mmon Matty let’s go to bed” Felicity said as he grabbed Matt’ s hand leading him to her room. “ Night Sara” she gave a tired wave

“Night.”

 

The next morning Matt walked out in normal clothing, no more suit, only sweats, a plain tee and his iconic sunglasses. He grabbed a seat on the table across from Sara. While Felicity made her way to the kitchen to make coffee and attempt breakfast.

“Are you sure you’re blind?” Sara asked waving her hands in front of matt

“Depends on your definition of blind. I can't see, but i know you’re waving your hand in front of me” Matt retorted 

“Are you sure you’re not faking it” Sara asked as she threw household items at Matt, a fork, the salt shaker, decorative pieces. Matt catching everything with ease. 

“Sara. That’s rude. Stop throwing things at him, he’s not a toy” Felicity said scolding Sara. 

“What? It hurts my ego a little that I got beat by a blind guy. Take of your glasses and prove it.”

Matt took of his sunglasses and Sara continued to wave her hands around him. Matt’s eyes never followed the movement and stared right through her, his eyes glazed and unfocused. 

“Then how the hell do you know I’m waving my arms?”

“I can feel the wind shift every time you wave your arms, and I can hear the movement of your arm muscles” Matt said as a matter of fact. 

“It’s creepy how he does that right?” Felicity stated “ He always seem to know what I’m doing or what I did, what I ate, were I was and how i feel, like apparently he can tell when I get all hot and- . No, not like that, not that kind of hot. I meant the kind of hot when you get embarrassed like now. You know what nevermind. That thought was going somewhere else. I’m gonna stop in 3… 2… 1” She said in one continuous breath

“Okay so what else can your super senses tell?” Sara asked

“Well, for one I know that Lis is burning breakfast” Matt sniffed around, “ Pretty sure it’s toast, really hun how do you burn toast?”

“Oh frack! Right! Completely forgot about that.”

“That’s nothing impressive, literally anyone can tell that she is a terrible cook. “ Sara snickered

“Hey I resent that.” Felicity yelled from the kitchen struggling to pull the remains of the burnt bread. 

“ Well I can tell that you meditated today with a cinnamon scented candle, went to the gym showered there, I can tell from the cheap soap smell, came back here and to re wash your hair with your lavender scented shampoo. And that you have a massive knife collection cause i can taste the high levels of iron in the air.” 

Matt said as he walked over to felicity and whispered in her ear “ don’t worry hun I’ll take care of breakfast.” She shuddered at the sound of his deep voice. She felt herself blushing.” Is this one of those times you were talking about? Your body getting hot, cause i can feel it”

“Ahem” Sara interrupted “Hungry assassin over here” she said as she threw something towards Matt, this time aiming for Felicity.

Of course Matt caught it with ease, despite his back facing towards Sara. 

“Oh my goodness Sara, did you just try to hit me?” Felicity squeaked

“Relax cutie, I know devil boy right there would catch it and wouldn’t let you get hurt. Or at least I’d hope not. I’m just trying to see how good his reflexes are.”

Felicity scooted away sitting next to Sara, both looking at a comfortable Matt in the kitchen. 

“How does he do that? I’m a trained assassin familiar with multiple sharp objects and your a certified genius, and we can’t even cut vegetables as well as him, and he’s blind. It’s really unsettling”

“ I mean I know it’s strange, but you’ll get use to it. l I’ve seen speedsters and magic, and you, you came back from the dead, so talk about unsettling.” Felicity retorted

“Breakfast is served” Matt said putting a plate of pancakes, an omelette, and some bacon

“Mmm this is amazing. Matthew Murdock you sure do know how to treat a woman’s body… Felicity let out an orgasmic sigh “Frack. And by body I mean stomach, cause you know you cook really well and this is the most delicious thing ever. Really how are pancakes and eggs this good. Definitely not the sexual kind. Not that I’m saying you don’t know how to treat a woman’s body sexually, cause believe me you do. I would know. And I’m gonna stop right…. Now. “

Both Sara and Matt chuckled

“I like you devil boy, despite having the worst first impression ever and attacking me. You can cook which means, I don’t have to keep eating take-out or whatever Felicity makes. Also you can protect yourself and her. Let me be clear though, Felicity is my best friend and kind of my baby sister and she had to go through a lot of shit back in Starling. If you hurt Felicity. I don’t care who you think you are, I will gut you.” Sara’s tone suddenly changing back to a lighter tone “Alright you two have fun. I’m gonna go out for a while. Remember what I said devil boy. I’m sure you can tell I’m not lying” Sara warned.

Matt knew she wasn’t her voice was confident and never wavered. 

“Well now that we’re alone, wanna see how well I can treat your body Lis, see how hot I can get it. And I’m not talking about cooking.”


End file.
